All the Riches in the World
by Money-My Life
Summary: Some said that money would bring happiness, some had said that money could bring corruption. What's in for Naruto, now that he had fallen into the temptation of money. Dark times are ahead, will Naruto rise up to fulfill the prophecy. or will he plunge deeper into corruption? Miser!Strong!Intelligent!ROOT!Naruto.
1. I: Prologue

**I know that I really shouldn't be starting another story but this idea has been in my head for months. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A young blonde haired boy is sitting in his apartment, yesterday was his 5th birthday and he had just narrowly avoided a mob of drunks. But his apartment wasn't so lucky.

Broken windows, trashed rooms.

The blond sighed, he really need to replace his bed-or at least buy a futon. He need to go the Hokage Tower but the secretary will most likely stop him-again.

He really don't know why they hate him. Are his parents bad people. Did he did something wrong? Maybe he have some kind of disease? Maybe he looks strange, but the Yamanaka also have blonde hair.

So why is it that they hate him?! It is ridiculous! Some of them actually fear him, a five years old!

He wrinkled his nose as the stench of sex drifted from his bed-he really need a new bed, desperately.

He went out of his apartment, he really need some fresh air.

* * *

The boy walked along the streets of Konoha, some sneered or glared at him-mostly civilians as the shinobi all either ignore him or will give him a simple nod of respect.

But why?

He never knew.

And he didn't bother to find out.

Suddenly, something collided with him and sent him down the road.

"Hey! Watch where you are goin'!" He yelled.

"Make way for Shijimi-sama you brat!" One of the guards that flanked a fat lady with brown hair.

'Wow, she looks rich...' Was the boy's first thought.

'That guy wears too much yellow.' was his second thought.

"Hurry up and apologize!" the man screamed at him, frustrated at the lack of response.

"Like hell I will say sorry to you!" the boy yelled back at him.

"Not to me, to Shijimi-sama. Are you stupid or what?! Shijimi-sama is the Daimyo's wife!" The man yelled back.

"Oh yeah?! Like I ca-" The boy was cut off.

The Hokage appeared behind the boy and said, "I apologize for him, Madam Shijimi." He pushing down the boy's head.

"Its okay, he seems to lack manners." The fat lady-Madam Shijimi said in a tone that the boy hated immediately.

* * *

"Why must I apologize to that fat lady anyway, jiji?!" the boy whined.

"She is the daimyo's wife, Naruto. You must respect her." The Hokage said to Naruto.

And he left Naruto in his apartment-with a new bed. Leaving for the boy to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto is sitting down, and thinking.

It is very rare to see the hyperactive boy that couldn't sit still for a minute to stay still and actually _think_.

That fat lady, she has lots and lots of jewellery and necklaces and things like that. Jewellery and necklaces means they have a lot of money right?

And jiji said that he must respect her, is it because she have a lot of money?

Then he thought of himself. Maybe they hate him because he don't have enough money? But it is so strange!

But if he have a lot of money, will they respect him?

Better try first then.

* * *

For a whole week, Naruto didn't spend money on anything, except food.

But he only have saved 1000 ryo!

'It is not enough.' He thought.

He remembered that the jewelleries need more than what he has currently. He must find a way to make money.

* * *

"Jiji! Is there any way to make more money?" Naruto asked the travelling merchant. They were the only ones that didn't push him away except Hokage-jiji.

"Eh...you can find things to sell, I guess. That's they way I make money." The merchant replied, scratching his cheek and staring at Naruto oddly at his strange question.

"Then what can I sell to you?" Naruto asked.

"Ahahahaha! That's a good one! Haha, don't your parents give you money? Why do you need to make money anyway...?" His laughter died down as he saw Naruto's expression.

"I don't 'ave parents..." Naruto mumbled.

"Ah...sorry kid. But I guess you can give me animal skin, then I will give you money." The merchant said.

"Okay!...but how I get animals skin?"

The merchant sweatdropped and spent the rest of the day lecturing Naruto on how to find, hunt and skin an animal.

* * *

Naruto went to the Eastern forest of Konoha. From experience he knew that there are many small animals there.

Though he is still nervous about killing an animal.

Hiding in the bushes, he spied at the small brown rabbit that is most likely searching for food.

Gliding towards the small rabbit, Naruto readied a knife that is given to him as a present by the merchant.

Just as he was about to slash down at the rabbit, it turned around, saw him and promptly ran away before he could blink.

Naruto cursed every curse word he knew-which is quite a lot considering his age-and went to stalk another animal.

* * *

At evening, Naruto had returned with zero catch. He hissed and glared back at all the civilians, because he was in a bad mood. Unconsciously releasing his chakra-his own chakra-all the civilians froze and the shinobi population had merely glanced at him before continuing on their duties.

'Strange' Naruto thought.

He had felt so...empty (?) for a second there. Almost as if all his energy had left him before coming back a second later.

'Chakra?' He wondered if it is really chakra. Hokage-jiji had told him about it just some days ago, it should be a mixture of his physical and spiritual chakra respond to his emotion too, Hokage-jiji had said that. And if he keep calm, his chakra won't do anything. When he is annoyed, his chakra will, er. blare?

He is not sure, but he think that he might have found a way to catch some animal judging by the reaction of the civilians.

* * *

The next day, he went to the forest again. This time he used a different approach.

He thought of all his unhapppy memories, everything that made him mad.

Like he expected, many small animals froze and didn't move even if he was next to them.

He grinned widely as he tied the legs of the rabbits together.

Then he frowned, some of the bigger, stronger animals had sensed him and had immediately ran away.

Did he need to be more angry, or he should stay calm and not let them sense him?

* * *

"Well. I never expected you to manage to catch this much rabbit so quick." The merchant said, amazed.

"I found a way." Naruto replied, deciding to keep it a secret. Every shinobi got a secret technique right? Then why can't he have one.

"Here 10000 Ryo, this is some good quality fur here." The merchant handed Naruto the money.

Naruto grinned, if he continue like this. He will be rich in no time!

* * *

Naruto frowned slightly as he sat on his new, clean bed.

He is pondering on the comment the merchant gave him before he left.

_"Ya should just become a hunter, you make more money dat way."_

But he want to become a ninja, and then he will become Hokage.

He wonder if there is any way he can be super rich by being a ninja.

* * *

"Hokage-jij, how did'ya earn money by being a ninja?"

Naruto is now sitting in the Hokage's office.

"Hmm...there is by doing missions."

"What kind of missions?" Naruto leaned in.

"There are different types of missions. The D ranks are mostly chores, and the C ranks are often escort missions. B, A and S ranks are mostly assasinations and many more." The Hokage smiled down at the boy.

"Eh...can I do missions now?" Naruto asked, excited.

"No Naruto, you must become a ninja first, then only you can do missions."

Naruto pouted, "Fine then."

"Are there any other ways?"

"Yes there is, such as bounty hunting..."

"Bounty hunting?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes, bounty hunting. You will either catch or kill the nuke-nin and get money by turning their corpse at the Bounty Office. Or you will turn in living people at their own village." The Hokage said, not trying to sugar-coat Naruto. Knowing that the word frequently heard in Naruto's life.

* * *

Naruto grinned, he found a way to get rich really fast.

So if he was to become a shinobi, he must train. But he must find someone to train him...!

Suddenly he smiled, maybe he can ask the strange green guy, he runs really fast. And he looks really strong too-judging but the muscles.

* * *

"Shinobi-san!" Gai halted in his morning run and turned around to see the resident jinchuuriki.

"Yes, little guy?" He asked, no he did not hate him, neither did the rest of the shinobi population. Besides, children rarely approach him, so the boy must have some reason to.

"Can you train me?" Naruto asked, and Gai was not surprised at the straightforward attitude.

"Of course! The flames of youth burn brightly in you!" Gai gave him a bright grin and a thumbs up.

Naruto beamed, he already like this guy.

* * *

Naruto regretted ever asking Gai-sensei to train him.

It was pure torture.

First, he had to wake up at insanely early hours-3:00 am.

Second, he had to do insane amounts of push-ups, curl-ups, and many _many _other exercises that made him want to pass out right now.

Third, he had to run three...THREE LAPS AROUND KONOHA! His legs felt so much like a jelly.

After that, he had to do taijutsu kata, the Academy ones and repeat it for kami-knows how many times.

After that Gai-sensei had said that they will have a light spar. An immense understatement of the century, light spar he said, they went on and on for an hour. And to make things worst, Gai-sensei is holding back from him!

How frustrating!

But Gai-sensei said, 'Konoha isn't built in a day.'

* * *

It has been ten months, Naruto is adapting to the insane training regime. But each time Gai-sensei saw he is getting used to it, he will up the training to-ugh.

Now he wore training weights around his limbs.

But he is getting frustrated, he didn't have any training with his chakra yet and he is practically itching to try to manipulate his chakra.

But he is wary.

The last time he tried it, he was blasted back and he had sported a rather nasty bruise on the side of his face.

Gai-sensei said that it is because he don't have control over it.

So he went to ask (read: bug) the Hokage about it and he reluctantly gave him a scroll on chakra exercises. But had made him promise that he will have someone to supervise him.

He has completed tree climbing exercise and is now trying to perfect water walking.

Downside is that he have to get nude to make sure he don't drench his rather small supply of clothes.

How embarrassing is that?

* * *

Its now the 10th of October, his birthday.

Today he had stayed over at his jiji's compound. It is so big and has many beautiful decorations. He decided that his jiji is filthy rich, or his clan-the Sarutobi clan is filthy rich.

Gold, silver, rubies, emeralds, crystals, diamonds. Naruto think if he were to ask for one of them, his jiji won't even bat an eye before giving it to him.

After all, he did say that Naruto can have or do anything he wants-just for today.

Naruto ran along the hallway and into a random room.

He love his luck.

He is in the personal library of his jiji.

Scrolls and books lined the walls, usually he would have taken down all of it but right now he is drawn to a small box at the table instead.

A simple bronze box with a small lock.

He wondered what is in there.

Is it some kind of sacred relic?

Maybe it is a super power that his jiji sealed away?

Or maybe-!

His train of thought was interrupted by the hand that is placed on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" A familiar voice asked.

Its Hokage-jiji.

"Oh hey jiji. Just wonderin' what in it." He replied the unasked question.

"Ah...that." The box was taken from his hand, he resisted the urge to immediately snatch it back because it is jiji's and jiji is the one holding it.

"What's it?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage pulled out a blue crystal earring.

A sapphire.

It was cut in a diamond shape.

"Pretty..." Naruto oogled at the earring.

"Yes it is." The Hokage said fondly.

Then a thought hit him, "Jiji, I thought earrings were supposed to be in pairs?"

"Yes they should. But the other one was lost."

"Whose earring was this?" Naruto asked, unable to take his eye off the beautiful gem.

"It is supposed to be my mother's." The Hokage said.

Then he continued, "Why don't you have it?"

"Eh, but it is important to you..."

"You should have it, you are important to me too, Naruto-kun."

"Okay..."

That day, Naruto went back to his trashed apartment with his right ear pierced.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he cleaned up his apartment.

"Bed sheets 250 ryo, chairs 1550 ryo, food 600 ryo, clothes 120 ryo...Altogether is 2520 ryo...ugh, damn villagers."

He growled as the _disgusting scent_ hit his nose again.

What is with sex and his bed anyway?!

* * *

Naruto went to the Northen Forest.

He is there for a challenge.

That damn huge wolf had beaten him last time but he won't lose this time!

He kept himself calm, and tried to mask his chakra (or so he thinks) and sneaked up from behind the wolf.

Gripping his new knife tightly, he lunged.

He ran forward and held his knife like he was about to stab something and he did. He stabbed the dirt.

The wolf dodged and growled at the boy.

And the boy growled back.

Fight 1, start!

Naruto slashed at the wolf, but it dodged and tried to bite him. Blocking the attack with his knife, he pulled out...a kitchen knife.

And he stabbed the side of the wolf.

Naruto HP-1500/1500

Wolf HP-800/1000

Fight 2, start!

Naruto pushed his feet into the soil

Naruto Power Up! 100...500...1000...

And he flew to the wolf (not literally of course) and stabbed it.

Wolf countered!

Naruto went and slashed/stabbed at the wolf repeatedly.

Naruto Combo! 5...10...20...25...30!

Naruto HP-1400/1500

Wolf HP-200/1000

Final fight!

Naruto gave a battle cry as he lunged at the wolf...

Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!

Cue trumpet playing.

"Heheh...told ya' i will beat you!"

* * *

"Man, you are really full of surprises! Last time you brought me a fox, now a Gray Wolf!" The merchant laughed.

"Hehe...so?"

"If only you are not this much of a miser..." The merchant sighed.

"Here, 15000 ryo, since you also cleaned the skin, another extra 500 ryo." Naruto grinned brightly.

* * *

"Heh...wolf meat is not really popular but I guess those in Tetsu no kuni will like it...so, hmm...it will be 10000 ryo. 'Ere you go, boy."

Naruto grinned.

* * *

Naruto hummed, he is in a good mood. Tomorrow he is going to enter the Academy and today he got so~ much money.

But then he frowned, he need to spend money in buying weapons and things so...Naruto sighed "So troublesome."

* * *

He went to the shinobi store under a disguise.

He wore a black hoodie, and black pants. He also dyed his hair red to not look too emo. It is a bright colour.

"Welcome! What do you need?" The store owner welcome Naruto in.

"I came to buy shinobi supplies, I will be joining the Academy soon." Naruto smiled from under the hood.

"Is that so? And by the way, take off that hood. I know it is you, Uzumaki-kun." The store owner said, smiling.

Naruto froze and looked at the store owner, 'how did he know?!'

"I am Hanabusa Ryuuichi! Former ANBU, of course I can look under that flimsy disguise! Some of your original hair colour is peeking out and the whisker mark is a tell-tale sign it is you!" Ryuuichi laughed.

Naruto hesitantly pulled off his hood, revealing his now-red coloured hair. His eyes darted to the door, and immediately prepared an escape route.

"Don't worry, didn't I say that I am a shinobi. I do not hate you or anything." Ryuuichi waved.

"Really...?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now what did you want again?"

"Ah yes, some shinobi supplies, and weapons and things..."

"Alright, go on! What are you standing here for?" Ryuuichi shooed him into the store.

* * *

Naruto was simply amazed.

He didn't know what to choose.

He simply looked around until an outfit caught his eye.

A dark purple yukata.

He squinted his eyes, he could see inner pockets.

He touched the fabric. he felt something hard. Probably have thin mesh armour sewed in it.

Then he looked at the price.

1000 ryo.

He contemplated it and decided 'It is worth it.'

Then he saw a black sleeveless shirt, like the ones he saw the ANBU wear.

It is durable. Naruto decided when he touched the fabric and pulled slightly.

1100 ryo.

Then he went to the weapons' section. There were many types of weapons, he purchased the basic ones and continued roaming the store.

He kind of want to find a personalized weapon for himself.

Hokage jiji had said, 'It is not the person that chooses the weapon, it is the weapon that chooses the person' when he was in one of his moments.

He closed his eyes slightly and let his mind drift while his body is functioning.

Then he stopped at one unlikely weapon, a Guan Dao.

It is easily twice his height.

At times like this, he really doubt the Hokage's supposed 'advice'.

* * *

Altogether, it had cost him 9500 ryo.

He bought three copies of his outift.

30 for both kunai and shuriken.

Some storage scrolls. (It is probably the most expensive out of all of it, he swear he is learning fuuinjutsu one day)

And the Guan Dao, and supplies necessary to clean and repair it. Though the Guan Dao is a gift.

The store owner gave him some extra books on how to wield the weapon as a gift.

'It is lying there, going to rust anyway.' he said.

And there is the extra comment, 'Boy, I recommend you to go to the library, either the new or abandoned one. Don't underestimate it, you can learn a lot of things there.'

Naruto decide that he will go training with Gai-sensei first before going to the library.

* * *

"Naruto...how youthful! Deciding to learn weapons! I shall instruct you with the best of my ability!" Gai cried anime tears.

The rest of the evening was filled with Naruto's screams of torture.

From his office, Sandaime wondered if he should stop that so-called training.

* * *

Naruto listened to Ryuuichi's advise and went to the abandoned library.

He swears he is going to thank that man later.

It is literally filled to the brim with ninjutsu, taijutsu styles and many other things Naruto had wanted.

'I am so going to become a bounty hunter, after I become a great shinobi first.' Naruto thought.

* * *

**Wait for the next chapter! Reviews please! Because I am not going to post the next chapter until there is more than 6 reviews!**


	2. II: Trust and Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Hamano Taiki: I am a girl, and thanks for the review.**

**RINNESHARINGAN: Thank you for the advice, I saw many authors on this website do it so I thought it is normal. I promise I won't do it again!**

**Silver Heart11DOOM: Thanks!**

**LordGhostStriker: Thank you! I have changed the summary, I wonder if it is better now...**

**Shuzen: I plan for Ino x Naruto, but who knows? I might change my mind.**

**TheBeardedAsshat: May I know why my story is so 'horrible'?**

* * *

Naruto felt so...odd when he entered the Academy. Yesterday he had saw children chatting and squealing that they will be in the Academy soon, but he ins't exactly excited, but yeah, he does look forward to it, sort of but he just feel so...detached lately.

Is he supposed to be jumping up and down in this situation?

He didn't know why, he felt so detached lately. As if money is the only thing that could make him smile or grin.

Not that it matters anyway, Naruto thought as he went in the classroom.

He is the first one here, of course since 'Time is Money' and Naruto will _not _waste time._  
_

He sat down at the corner of the classroom before pulling out the First Year Academy Textbook.

He had read it last night, but had decided to read it again. Because he always need to double check so that he could spot every single mistake he made.

After he finish the book, he brought out yet another book. 'Fuuinjutsu For Beginners.'

Yes, it is what he needs.

If he were to master Fuuinjutsu to some level, he will have no more need to buy those insanely expensive storage scrolls or explosive tags ever again!

The corner of his lips twitch at his own dramatic monologue before opening the book.

* * *

At 8.00 pm, the students started pouring in and the formerly quiet classroom became as noisy as the market.

Naruto twitched, one thing he values just as much as money and time is 'peace'. Yes peace, probably not the one you are thinking, but a moment of peace, and quiet.

Naruto thought of his newly acquired Academy books and many more that is currently under his bed.

He decided, to skip school.

After all, taijutsu spars with Gai is enough.

And he could get knowledge from the library. Where he could even find the old versions of Bingo Book and ANBU Handbook.

Weapons and aim...he could do that on his own.

Yes, he will skip school a week later. Enough time for him to deem if the Academy is useful or not. Because he is not wasting his time on useless things that he has already learnt. Time is Money after all. He rather spend time on more useful things.

* * *

The news is literally around the whole village. The Uchiha clan was massacred.

Civilians and shinobi alike spun rumors.

Some said that Uchiha Itachi is manipulated by someone.

Some had said that Uchiha Itachi is innocent and that the true murderer is framing him.

Some had said that the 'murderer' was their resident demon boy.

Naruto snorted, how ridiculous.

He rounded into an alley, a shortcut to his apartment.

He sighed, in front of him is a mob.

What could he do?

Bribe them maybe?

"Hey, will you leave me alone if I give you money?" Naruto asked, of course they will. Money literally rules the world.

"Nah, we will just kill you then take all your so-called money; most likely some trash." One of them grinned.

Naruto twitched.

He pulled out a kunai.

"I advise you to leave me alone or you shall suffer the consequences." Naruto replied.

"Like I will, I bet the Hokage also wanted you dead! **Kyuubi!**" The mob shouted and ran forward, intend to cause Naruto harm.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto thought, no realizing that he had spoken it out loud.

But he had no time to think.

"You are the Kyuubi! You destroyed my career as a shinobi and you shall pay!" A crazed man screamed angrily.

"I blame you!"

"Its your fault! It is your fault I lost my family!"

"No...I don't know what you are talking about.

"Like hell you don't, you demon!"

"I am not a demon, why do you call me a demon?!"

"Like you don't know! 7 years ago, _you __attacked the village and killed!"_ A woman screamed shrilly.

A man ran forward and took out a knife and stabbed Naruto in the thigh.

"Argh!"

"Kill the demon! **Kill it!**" The man screamed, cutting through Naruto's fabric.

Others followed, intending to harm 'the demon'.

Something inside Naruto snapped as he saw the kunai aimed to his eye.

Blocking the kunai with his own, he stood up.

Adrenaline coursed within his body, like so many months ago.

He ran, swiping his kunai and blood came out.

He must...destroy them before they kill him, he wants to live!

* * *

"Hic...ha...hah, ha. Guh, l-leave me alone...!" The only living civilian cried out.

"Oy."

"Hiiieeee! D-don't k-kill me!" He cried even harder.

"I will let you live." Naruto threw a slab of ryo at him, "Will you promise to keep quiet?"

"Y-yesh I will! P-please..."

"Go."

"Ye-yes!" He stuttered before taking the money and running away.

When the man rounded the corner, Naruto collapsed at the wall and started heaving everything he has eaten out.

"Ugh..." Naruto held back tears before vomiting again.

As he is wiping away tears, he didn't notice a shadow approaching.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Looking up, he saw a bandaged man, flanked by two guards with masks.

'ANBU?"' Naruto thought.

"Hmm? Who are you and why are you here."

"I am Shimura Danzo, and I am here for an offer." At this Naruto's ears perked up.

"What is it." Naruto wiped clean all the bile on his face before facing the man.

"To join my organization."

"Why." Naruto immediately said, suspicious.

"I see potential, boy. Such potential shouldn't be wasted." Danzo replied.

"What do I get from it?"

"Training, and you can get to go on missions."

'Missions=Money.' Naruto thought.

"I accept."

"Good, and I expect proper respect from you. Uzumaki."

"Of course, _Danzo-sama.__" _Naruto smiled.

* * *

Turns out that the training was thousand times worst than Gai's.

Naruto briefly wondered what the hell was he thinking when he accepted for money. Sure, he will go to do unimaginable just for money. But right now, he felt immensely stupid. S. T. U. P. I. D!

At least he is still in trail, he have not officially joined ROOT yet. Danzo is nice, to some level, to give him some time to get used to it.

Although he probably knew that he isn't completely loyal to him, though if he want to buy his loyalty, then he is too naive. But who knew? The man did go through three wars after all, so he had probably some ways to get his loyalty.

But it isn't possible though, his loyalty is in his jiji _only_.

He was forced out of his thoughts.

He gritted his teeth as another wave of killing intent slammed down on him.

It has been a year ever since.

Each day was train, train and train.

He slowly built up pain tolerance, ans his immunization to killing intent.

Through torture. Literally.

Then there is bukijutsu training, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuuinjutsu and

He isn't going to get conditioned. Surprise, surprise. But he thinks that it is because he is 'emotionless' already, and 'doesn't need it'.

He didn't know when did his views became like this, at first he wanted acknowledgement but now he is just simply obsessed with money. He don't care about anything any more. As long as there is money, he is fine.

It feels so strange, killing for money.

He destroyed families, stole and did many more for _money_.

He wonder if he is becoming a monster.

Maybe he is really a monster or a demon, a greedy one. Or maybe he have fallen to the temptation of money.

Naruto decided that he should not contemplate his thoughts when he was training, because when he went out of his thoughts, another terrifying wave of KI immediately slammed into him. Knocking him down.

And because of that, he need to start again.

* * *

Naruto is sitting in front of his instructor, Tora-sensei, another ROOT ANBU .

He is instructing Naruto how to utilize Killing Intent, now that he is immune to it, somehow.

"Killing intent, is your intent to kill. Shinobi usually discovers killing intent during when they are stressed. But as they train it, it will become more natural. Killing Intent can paralyze the victim or show the victim their death. You have already gained access to it. You are to train it in this room."

And he left.

How nice.

How should he train it then?

With no one here, not even a single damned _animal_.

* * *

Training, no matter how nice the person is, is always very brutal. Naruto decided as he practiced chakra control with the medic in ROOT.

She was really nice to him, smiling and treating his wounds.

She even looked so angelic, with her blonde hair and green eyes. And that permanent blush and all...

But right now, that medic dished out torturous training exercises faster than hotcakes.

From straightaway running, jumping on trees with his hands tied to his back to running up a waterfall at the Valley of End.

She is simply impossible.

* * *

"Danzo-sama." Naruto greeted as he bowed low.

"May I ask why am I here?" Naruto asked, softly. Because shouting will get you nothing but sore throat, and a red cheek or sometimes with injuries that could warrant you going to the medic.

"Uzumaki Naruto. What I am going to tell you here is a S rank secret" Naruto immediately straightened, S ranked secrets are no joke. And he knew Danzo enough that that man do not joke.

Danzo looked at Naruto and nodded inwardly is acceptance, he is learning fast. Then again considering his lineage, is is to be excepted.

"This is a secret that your Sandaime Hokage kept from you." Naruto's eyes widened slightly, his jiji is keeping secrets from him?! Not to mention...

"You are the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto."

Naruto froze.

* * *

Naruto faced the ceiling as he lied down on his bed in his apartment.

His jiji, lied to him.

He had said that it is _nothing _when he asked him why does the villagers hate him.

Naruto laughed.

He can't believe it! He had actually _trusted__ him blindly, he trusted him so much that he could have killed at his word! _And he _betrayed_ him.

He never felt more betrayed, he said being the _Jinchuuriki of the fucking Kyuubi is nothing?!_

Who knew how many more secrets he had kept from him.

Other than the possibility of him being the last of his clan? Naruto do not know.

He did not want to know.

But yet, he _want_ to know.

He hated secrets.

They kept him from knowing what he should know.

He felt so numb.

Knowing that the person you trusted your life with, the only person that approached you, the only person that cares for you, the person you loyalty holds to, the only person...and for that person to betray you so simply like that...

Naruto hated this feeling.

* * *

"Danzo-sama."

"Uzumaki."

"Please let me to pledge my loyalty to you, Danzo-sama."

"Good."

* * *

**Quite a short chapter compared to others...Review please! No flames but critics will be nice! This chapter is for my reality friend-SWeeS, since she had said that it is _so boring _because there isn't any new chapter updated as fast as she hoped to be. ;)**


	3. III: Weapon or Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Yinko: Haha, and yes Hiruzen is wondering about where Naruto went. And about Gai...yeah, Naruto is still training with him. But not as often.**

**Guest: You have a very strong hatred towards cliches don't you. Don't judge, seriously, it is only a one time thing. **

**RINNESHARINGAN: Haha, I love your review. Very funny.**

**LordGhostStriker: Thanks. Actually, I have taken some personality traits from Kisame, Kakuzu, and Canon! Naruto, not only Kakuzu, for my version of Naruto. As he would be a miser (Kakuzu), very loyal once you get it, hate lies (Kisame), stubborn and thirst of acknowledgement (mainly from Danzo) (Canon!Naruto). But he will be more socially awkward and apathetic/emotionless. **

**Sorry for the rant! And I will think more about the pairing with Naruto. Thanks again for the advice.**

* * *

**0320 hrs**

Three figures rushed through the dense foliage of the Nami Forest. Their speed were astounding and were mere flashes to the eyes of many.

They were on a mission to assassinate three merchants that had betrayed Konoha by selling information of trades of Konoha to Iwa. And Iwa had ambushed those merchants that were on their way to Konoha. Danzo had ordered them to dispose of the origin of the problem, because if this incident continues. No merchants will be willing to continue their trade with Konoha.

"Hyo-taichou*, we will be arriving at Mikage Mansion in 12 minutes." The one on the left reported.

"Received." The leader said in a young voice.

They increased their speed.

When they landed in front of the large mansion, Tora reported again, "Hyo-taichou, 30 chakra signature is sensed. There are 5 genin, ten chunin and 15 jounin."

The leader turned around, nodded and ordered, "Tora, you will dispose off Yamamoto Takuma. Tori, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I will take care of Ito Kain."

"Hai." They nodded in confirmation and three of them jumped away.

* * *

**Tora**

Tora sneaked in from the East wing of the mansion.

His target is Yamamoto Takuma, 53 years old. Grey hair and squinting eyes.

Tora tensed when he felt a chunin's chakra signature.

Jumping up to stick to the ceiling, Tora hid in the shadow as the patrol chunin walked away.

Sneaking to Yamamoto Takuma's room, Tora spotted two jounin standing guard.

The Yin and Yang Siblings, Tora noted.

C-bordering B ranked Kirigakure nuke-nin, with a bounty of 500 000, wanted dead.

They will provide funding to ROOT, Danzo-sama will be pleased.

Soundlessly creating a Kage Bunshin, Tora had it sneak up from behind the 'Yin' of the twin while he went to the 'Yang'.

As he brought down his unsheathed tanto in a swinging motion, both of them were intercepted.

Jumping back as their opponent took out their respective weapons; a katana and a nodachi.

Tora got into a stance, the opponent have good instincts. Above average strength.

Several tense moments passed, and Tora ran at his opponent.

Blows were enchanged.

It is obvious that Tora doesn't stand a chance against two of them even with his Kage Bunshin aiding him.

Suddenly they collapsed.

But the only visible injury on them is the cut on their cheeks.

Tora is the sensor and medic of the team.

He had coated his tanto with poison, that spread very fast. But shutting down the organ one by one.

Tora sealed the two of them in a sealing scroll before continuing on his way.

Tora walked into the room, and immediately went to the bedside of Yamamoto Takuma.

He injected some liquid-most likely poison into the man's veins, said man shuddered slightly before dropping dead.

Mission complete, Tora thought as he sealed the man's head into another sealing scroll.

* * *

**Tori**

Tori shivered slightly in the cold air.

He is still a newbie in ROOT, and he still had his real name: Yamanaka Kiku.

He had only joined three months ago before being put into this team with Tora and Hyo-taichou.

Hyo-taichou is a miser. Tori had went into his room once and found three trunks of money at one corner of the room. Not to mention the various death traps surrounding it.

He and Hyo-taichou are one of the youngest in ROOT. Both only 10 years old.

But Hyo-taichou was one of the best agents too, and Danzo-sama is also seem like he particularly favoured him.

Tori shook his head and mentally berated himself to concentrate on the mission.

Sneaking into the mansion with all the stealth he have, he went into Tanaka Nadeshiko's room.

Tori froze.

'OOH MY KAMI! THEY NEVER SAID THAT SHE HAVE A LOVER_!' _Tori screamed in his head.

Oh, Tanaka Nadeshiko is in alright. But there is another man.

And they are...helping the world to prevent human from getting extinct...?

Tori almost vomited.

"Ahhh~"

Tori cursed his luck.

And he immediately bolted out of the room after the completed his mission.

* * *

**Hyo**

Hyo went in from the front door.

He isn't like his two team-mates, they thought sneaking in with shinobi-way is the best but not him.

Most shinobi were stationed around windows and possible exits for shinobi.

Only several genin were stationed at the front gate-many thinking that shinobi that came in from the front door must suck.

Hyo almost wanted to sigh at their foolishness.

But when he reached the hallway, he immediately blended into the shadows.

Not long, two chunin walked by chatting about how boring this job is.

Hyo almost scoffed.

Then he saw their hitai-ate. They are not nuke-nin, and is loyal to Iwa.

Hyo narrowed his eyes, this is just proof that Iwa is indeed trying to cripple Konoha.

Sneaking in the shadows, Hyo finally reached Ito Kain's room.

That man was greedily counting his money on his bed.

Hyo's eyes lit up in glee.

He jumped down.

"Wha-!" Kain could not even finish his sentence before he is silenced by a blade to the heart.

He gurgled, and his eyes rolled back to his skull.

Pulling out the tanto, Hyo wiped it clean before he went to the pile of cash lying innocently on the bed.

* * *

"...And that concludes the mission to assassinate Yamamoto Takuma, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Ito Kain." Hyo said.

"Good. Take your mask off..." Danzo commanded.

"Hai." Hyo took his mask off, revealing the face of a ten year old Uzumaki Naruto.

His whiskers mark were long gone, needed to be erased for the sake of infiltration missions. And instead of his previously bright yellow hair, he had changed it to a dark red color-he had wanted it to be bright red but it would attract too much attention. He has lost little of his baby fat.

And he is also noticeably taller than last seen, being put through extensive training.

"Naruto, Hiruzen has started to suspect something as you have often disappeared for months." Danzo said, tone flat and void of emotion, yet excluding so much authority.

"I order you to rest from mission and to not approach ROOT for a certain period of time." He added.

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

* * *

The first thing Naruto did was go to his apartment.

Last time he saw it was about a month ago, on his 10 birthday.

When he went inside, he is not surprised to find it utterly destroyed.

Then he went to the toilet-which is in better shape than the rest of the apartment.

He looked into the mirror-only to see emotionless eyes stare back.

He frowned slightly, his hair has been getting long that it had reached the base of his neck.

'Should I tie it?' Naruto thought, he don't want to cut it. It made him look like the Yondaime Hokage, the person that sealed Kyuubi into him.

"**Hmph, that is why I hate humans. You bear grudges, you lots are so shallow and disgusting that it made me sick."** A monstrous voice said in Naruto's mind.

"It can't be helped, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto said softly.

**"Brat, and you are no different. You are even worse. Greedy, selfish and full of hate. I am ashamed to be sealed in you."** Kyuubi sneered, his voice practically dripping with poison.

"But then again it is just me. All humans are same after all." Naruto said, but Kyuubi had retreated to the back of his mind.

Naruto had tried to contact Kyuubi four years ago. It had ended up with him losing control for a moment and destroying part of the Training Ground 44 aka Forest of Death where Danzo put the new ROOT agents on survival training.

Danzo had been angry at his mistake, as he had to be held in the hospital because of the multitudes of burns on his body.

Naruto raised his hand to tug at the corner of his mouth and tried to smile.

It has been so long since he last smiled, his smile had looked more like a grimace instead.

Naruto practically spent the rest of the day, trying to at least fake a smile.

So that Hiruzen do not suspect Danzo for the new Naruto.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage had contacted Naruto and asked him to come to his office via ANBU.

"Naruto...where have you been for the past month?" Hiruzen asked wearily.

"Places." Naruto's reply was curt.

Hiruzen sighed, "Please tell me Naruto, where _have_ you been? And please do not tell me that you have stolen something."

"Places, and yes I have." Naruto admitted, it is true after all. He had sometimes stolen from store owners before he had been in ROOT. And after joining ROOT, he also had missions that involved stealing.

"Naruto! You shouldn't steal! It is a serious crime and only lately I have found out that things have been stolen from stores years ago. Naruto, you did not tamper with the documents, did you?" Hiruzen almost exploded.

"Yes." Naruto admitted, it is his rule not to lie unless it is needed.

"Oh...Naruto." Hiruzen frowed at the boy disapprovingly.

"Are you guilty of it?" Hiruzen asked.

"No." Naruto continued before Hiruzen could start to scold him. "It is only fair. Do you expect me to survive without stealing? They always sell me rotten or bad food, and I could not eat them. If I did, it would be very bad to my health."

He immediately walked from the room, not waiting for Hiruzen to reply.

He only did it to survive, did he not know that it is needed?! The orphan stipend of money was never enough.

And it hurt him slightly that Hiruzen had not known of his treatment; which shows how less he cared for him.

But another part of him wanted to know, what do Hiruzen see him as.

A weapon, or a child.

It doesn't matter anyway.

* * *

Hyo-Leopard.

* * *

** Review please! Critics is nice, but no flames. And sorry if you are annoyed by me (mentioning the sexual intercourse more than once in only three chapters) but I must admit that I might have a yellow (perverted) mind... / heheheheh...**


	4. IV: Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Hatred: Hi, now that you brought up the pairing. I have made a new decision. There will not be any actual pairing in this fic, maybe it will be someone that show romantic interest to Naruto. Because now that I thought over it, Naruto will be and is apathetic and borderline emotionless so he should not have romantic feelings for anyone. So yeah, Random Female Character/OC x Naruto, no matter what it will be a unrequited love. Hahaha, I am a genius.../**

* * *

The days that blended into months were frustrating for Naruto, all he could do were to go to the Academy and train.

His muscles were aching to perform more strenuous tasks other than simple two-handed push ups. Every now and then, his fingers would twitch to the place where he would usually keep his storage scroll that contained his guan dao.

Naruto longs for his days as ROOT, as Danzo's weapon. Where he would go on missions after missions unless he needed training-and the training in ROOT are obviously much more...challenging.

But now? He is reduced to a mere Academy student. And it is immensely frustrating.

The Hokage had also yet to trust him-which is expected, and also he _should _distrust him-and had ANBU with him almost 24/7, constantly monitoring him.

It is simply frustrating.

He could train with any of his more advanced jutsu, he couldn't show signs of Danzo being involved, he couldn't show signs of being in ROOT. It was like being confined in a tiny box, so suffocating, he could not move, it was as if being stripped off his freedom-the only way to express himself.

The hunts were getting tiring, boring. He had started hunting huger, stronger, faster animals. But in the end, they were still _animals_, _stupid and mindless animals._

Money was no longer an option.

While sitting down and counting his riches was very pleasuring-they could only satisfy him so much.

He needed to vent from somewhere, he needed to fight, he needed it.

He need the thrill that accompanied him when he fought against stronger opponents.

It is the only for him to feel _alive_, _that he exists._

Little did he knew, it would come soon enough.

* * *

"Hokage-sama. Subject has fallen into a routine for the past few months. No signs of attack from neither civilians nor outside influence. I can safely conclude that Subject in not in threat of assassination." An ANBU reported to the wizened leader.

"Is that so...," The Hokage sighed, accompanied by a cloud of smoke, "You may call off your ANBU for now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Naruto had been rather surprised when he couldn't feel the usual shadow guards that followed him.

At first he had been rather paranoid that they have became more suspicious of him and had started to hide with more determination or something, but he had been wrong when Danzo finally approached him after five months.

"Danzo-sama." Naruto bowed low.

They are in his old apartment, so it is safe.

"Your trapping skills increased." Danzo commented.

"Thank you, Danzo-sama." Naruto stood straight.

"Hiruzen have called of the ANBU. You may train with Tora and Tori from now on-unless Hiruzen had decided to have his ANBU monitor you again."

"Hai, Danzo-sama. Have a good day." Naruto bowed when Danzo turned to leave.

The acknowledgement he got was merely a nod.

Yet it made him feel so happy and content.

* * *

"Tora, Tori." Naruto greeted.

"Hyo-taichou!" They immediately rushed in front of him.

Naruto nodded.

Both Tora and Tori had blonde hair-which is expected because they were distant cousins.

Tora was probably the tallest out of them-only 8 cm taller than Naruto. Tori is the shortest of the group.

Tora was 11 while both Naruto and Tori were 10.

"Usual warm ups, then we will spar." Naruto said, earning himself two nods.

* * *

Naruto must say that he feels more at ease after the three hour long spar.

Tora and Tori too, though Tori not so much.

"Tora, Tori. Go back for the day, for now you will go on missions without me. Tora, you will be the leader for now." Naruto instructed.

Two nods, and they are gone.

To be honest, Naruto must admit that he quite liked their company.

* * *

Naruto surveyed the small camp from the branch.

Lack of action had pushed him to this.

Under the guise of a bored jounin, he had gotten a low B ranked mission for himself.

Destroying the nuke-nin camp that is drawing near Konoha.

Ah, worry not. Naruto already had placed a Kage Bunshin in Konoha to act as him.

25 nuke-nin.

Quite a large group.

But he can handle it.

He briefly entertained the idea of using his guan dao.

Then shook his head, no, it will cause too much of a scene and he did not like making a scene.

No matter how desperate he is for a fight.

He simply blend into the shadows.

* * *

Sneaking up from behind a jounin, Naruto silently stilted his neck.

Before the jounin noticed, he is already dead.

Throwing the body into the bushes, Naruto use Henge and took the appearance of the jounin.

"Hey, Takeshi. Why are you standing there?" Another Iwa nuke-nin asked.

"Nah...there's nothing. Thought that someone might be watching us..."

"Seriously, you are too uptight." The nuke-nin laughed.

"You should be, you are in Konoha territory after all..." Naruto smirked.

"Why should I-?!" The nuke-nin gurgled slightly before falling to the ground, dead.

"Because do you seriously think that Konoha might be so weak?" Naruto allowed a malicious smirk to surface.

Walking into the camp as if nothing had happened, Naruto killed them one by one.

"T-takeshi? W-what are you doing?!" The only remaining nuke-nin yelled.

"Takeshi? What do you mean? Takeshi is long gone~" Naruto smirked maliciously, dropping the Henge.

"W-wha...? Konoha Nin?" He screamed in rage.

"Yeah...if Danzo-sama become Hokage I might just admit that I am a Konoha nin, but for now...I am merely ROOT."

It was the last thing the nuke-nin heard before he died.

"Well, that was boring."

* * *

Seven months passed.

Seven freaking months.

It is now June.

And Naruto would be 11 in three months.

Time passes fast, don't everyone think so?

And Naruto is also quite excited, but somehow his face managed to be totally neutral and void of emotion.

And no, he is not excited for his birthday. Seriously, who would be excited when that's the day that condemned you to such fate of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?

He is excited because he is going back to ROOT, finally after a year. A year of utter boredom.

His skills much have decreased by quite a lot, he couldn't train as much as he wanted.

Public training grounds are a huge 'NO' because occasionally chunin, genin or jounin might just walk in. Private training grounds were restricted for ANBU.

Which had left Training Ground 44, which he couldn't use to often because ROOT ANBU are often training in that area. Not to mention that the Hokage is often spying on his through that kami thrice damned ball of his.

It was really frustrating.

But finally, those days were gone.

Danzo had made sure that Hiruzen had finally calmed down enough to not spy on Naruto.

So now, Naruto is dressed in a light purple yukata that is cut short, a black sleeveless shirt underneath and the ROOT jacket over them. He also wore black pants and black shinobi sandals.

In short, he is completely covered from head to toe. Maybe not the toe but you get what I mean...

"Danzo-sama."

Danzo flicked his wrists, immediately a barrage of kunai shot at Naruto.

One had nicked his sleeve.

"Your dodging skills have decreased." Danzo stated.

"I apologize Danzo-sama. I will train it up soon."

"Dismissed."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

* * *

Once again, Naruto had started going on missions. He felt so...more...content? More at ease. Not being restless or frustrated any longer.

To Naruto, that one year was simply torture.

He is more suited on going on missions like this.

Yes, indeed. Naruto thought as he beheaded the nuke-nin.

He is quite bloodthirsty on the first few missions, and he knew that. He also have a good reason to but it is meaningless in the end.

All the hatred, resentment, disgust, anger and sadness he accumulated through all his years turned into bloodlust. Simple and pure bloodlust.

His emotionless mask cracked a little when he saw the pool of blood gathering at his feet.

He ignored the dark laughter resounding in his head.

**"That is probably the only thing of you that I am proud of. Your bloodlust..."** The monstrous voice faded into yet another fit of dark laughter.

The praise didn't affect him one bit, not at all.

He simply relished in the smell of blood. That is so similar with the money he obsessed over.

Just slightly less bitter.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is to show that Danzo is not totally nice (like '"Oh Naruto what happened to you?!" when he got a wound' nice) to Naruto. Danzo will be more of a leader that likes to play favouritsm. Naruto is special and Danzo favour him is that Naruto is the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki, the son of the Yondaime, the last Uzumaki in Konoha, and is also a genius/prodigy. **

**Not to mention that Naruto is frighteningly loyal to Danzo (Naruto said "Yeah...if Danzo-sama become the Hokage I might just admit that I am a Konoha nin, but for now...I am merely ROOT) which also means that his loyalty is _not _in the Sandaime or Konoha, but Danzo _only. _Which all ROOT agents are, but they don't have a 'will' and they merely follow Danzo because they are _told to and they don't have anywhere or anyone to go to_(and Sai defected after well...I am not sure about the process)but Naruto has a 'will' and is loyal to him...see the difference? No?  
**

**On a side note, Dark Naruto don't exist here. So Naruto would have to handle those negative emotions himself.**

**Sorry for the long rant. I seem to be doing it a lot in this chapter...**


	5. V: Belief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**RINNESHARINGAN: Got it! I will definitely do so in future chapters!**

**619: ...Rin, you mean Nohara Rin from Kakashi's team? But no, all Uchiha are dead but Sasuke so there isn't going to be another Uchiha. Sorry, but I haven't decide on who will crush on Naruto as this fic is not entirely focused on romance.**

**Thanks to LordGhostStriker for the reminder and thank you anarion87 for reviewing.**

* * *

Clang!

The sound of battle could be heard a distance away.

Crash!

There, on the clearing in Training Ground 44, stood two figures.

One is taller another is shorter.

One had black hair and a lone eye, while the other had red hair and blank eyes.

They are Shimura Danzo and Uzumaki Naruto.

They are now having a spar.

"End." Danzo called out.

Naruto nodded, too out of breath to say anything. Small cuts that are already healing littered his body.

Naruto is immensely thankful that Danzo is holding back, or else he might just die immediately.

"You have improved, Naruto." Danzo said.

"Thank you, Danzo-sama." Naruto said, while he might look blank and emotionless outward, he is practically glowing inside.

"However, you waste too much movement when you swing you guan dao. And you strength is lacking in your blows." Danzo continued.

He must say that he is proud of Naruto, his weapon. Previously he was merely a pathetic child hoping to become great, no he is a real soldier, a weapon that is willing to do anything, a loyal weapon.

During their first spar, Naruto could barely get three meter around him before being struck down immediately. Now, he could even injure him-as much as to draw blood! It is such a big improvement!

But Danzo is worried, he is taking a risk. If Naruto grows any stronger, there is a possibility that he might rebel.

But looking in his eyes, he could see no more than complete devotion and loyalty.

There might be a risk, but the possibilities are low.

It is a...safe risk.

"Danzo-sama?" Naruto asked, seeing Danzo stare into space for a moment. It is odd, Danzo _never _let down his guard.

"Go back, Naruto. You deserve a rest. The _genin exam _is tomorrow, isn't it?" Danzo said.

"Hai..." Naruto said.

"I want you to spy on Uchiha Sasuke, and protect him from harm if you will."

"...Hai, Danzo-sama."

* * *

Naruto is annoyed. He is a chunin-almost jounin leveled ROOT agent! And he is sitting here, in an unfamiliar classroom, surrounded by unfamiliar brats-loud and annoying brats no less.

He gritted his teeth. No, he will not lose his composure over such a minor thing. He is better than that.

Besides, if he were to lose composure over such a thing, Danzo-sama would be insulted. It would bring shame to ROOT, though indirectly.

Naruto breathed out after he feel the familiar emptiness settle in him. But at least his team-Tora and Tori-are with him.

They had grown so much ever since. From their previous pathetic selves (more to Tori) they had grown to such strong and intelligent agents. While they might not be the best, Naruto is still proud of them. After all, he did train them.

Thinking about the two distant cousins always brings a fond feeling to Naruto. He did not particularly dislike or like it. It is simple neutral, unlike the emptiness he favoured so much more.

Emptiness, it had made him feel hollow, as if there isn't anything in him, as if someone dug a hole through him.

Unlike the normal people, he liked it.

Emptiness allows him to make the best decision. Emptiness and his normal personality is completely different.

Normal personality still allows him to feel full, of something he did not know. There are still emotions, but suppressed by that overwhelming greed and want for materialistic things such as money, gold and silvers.

But the emotions were still there, his attachments were still present, his attachment to Tora and Tori. It made him want to care for them, to protect them. The feeling is faint, but it is still there.

But emptiness is different, when he is 'empty' he do not have attachment to _anyone, _not even Tori, or Tora or even Danzo.

It made him see things differently, without emotional influence.

It is nice, it lets him think logically.

Naruto jumped slightly when he felt someone near his perimeter.

Catching the offending fist that was about to hit him, he held it firmly.

"May I know why you are trying to hit me?" He asked.

"Y-you were sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl yelled.

Naruto stared at her, "You could have asked."

"I did!" She yelled.

"Oh, so what if I am sitting next to Sasuke-san?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to sit next to him!" The girl yelled.

"Hey, I was!"

"No, it should have been me!

"Shut up, you ugly hair!"

"Shut up, dog breath!"

"Hey, don't insult me when I have nothing to do with you fangirls!" The Inuzuka yelled from the back row.

"Shut up!" All the girls yelled.

"So...Pink-Hair-san, are you going to continue squabbling with them over there or are you going to be sitting here?" Naruto asked.

It is fine as long as the target is in the vicinity. Anything else doesn't matter

"O-oh..."

When she sat down next to Naruto, he asked, "May I know what is your name?"

"I am Sakura, Haruno Sakura. May I know your name too? I have never seen you in class." Sakura smiled.

'At least this is much better than making enemies out of potential weapons...'Naruto thought before answering.

"I am Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And for the reason that you have never seen me in class...I was being tutored by someone else." Naruto smiled. He had practised his fake smile so much that it had looked real enough to fool even the Hokage, probably.

"Uzumaki...?" Sakura muttered, "Isn't your clan from the...Uzushio, right?"

"Yes, but sadly there isn't much of a clan as most Uzumaki were scattered across the nation," Naruto said in fake sadness.

"Uzumaki clan...?" The last Uchiha asked from beside Sakura, who immediately blushed.

"Y-Yes the Uzumaki clan. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan. They also specialize in fuuinjutsu and all of them have strong life force and longevity that allowed them to survive grevious injuries. In books, they had also said that their village, the Uzushiogakure had an alliance with Konoha, and the wife of the Shodaime Hokage is also an Uzumaki. It is said that they are so strong that it took combined efforts of Kiri and Iwa to destroy them." Sakura said, before blushing at the end.

"You seem to be very knowledgeable, Sakura-san." Naruto noted.

Sakura nodded shyly.

"Hn." Sasuke glanced at Sakura, then at Naruto.

'His clan...he is like me...' Sasuke thought.

Naruto glanced discreetly at Sasuke.

'Now it seems that he and I are 'equal' in his eyes...it is better that way, makes spying on him easier.'

Then Naruto widened his eyes slightly, 'Ah~ Danzo-sama have thought this out after all. As both of us are from nearly extinct and famous clans, he will most likely 'open up' to me more...How can I doubt Danzo-sama?'

* * *

Naruto leaned back on the bench as he stared at the rest of the struggling students.

Pathetic, he thought, could they not complete such a simple task?

While it might be unfair to them because he had learnt in an advanced rate but it doesn't matter anyway.

He could also imagine Tori gaping at their stupidity. Tori-no matter what-could never change as he is still his emotional, idealistic and cheerful self.

Then again Naruto couldn't deny that he didn't appreciate it-ROOT is too gloomy even for him. The stench of blood and death had practically saturated the area.

ROOT had done many detestable things-maybe he is putting it too lightly-they had done many forbidden things. Human experimentation, kidnappings...and the most serious one...dealings with a traitor, Orochimaru.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto was only 9 years old then, he had just returned from an easy assassination mission of a chunin accused of treason._

_When he was about to report to Danzo he immediately stopped in front of the door when he heard another voice in the room other than Danzo's._

_"-Complete-should be-"_

_"-too long-damned Hiruzen-no more-"_

_"-be helped-no use-dead-"_

_"Hyo." Danzo faced the door._

_"Oya, there is a little eavesdropper." Someone hissed. But instead of anger, Naruto could hear curiosity instead._

_"I apologize Danzo-sama. I did not mean to eavesdrop." Naruto immediately faced the floor as the door swung open to reveal his crouched form._

_"Don't do it ever again." Danzo stared icily at Naruto._

_"Hai, Danzo-sama." Naruto did not move._

_"Hoo...so this is the container. How...weak."_

_"Indeed, but if he were to be in Hiruzen's care for any longer..." Danzo said._

_"He will be pathetic then!" That person chuckled._

* * *

_"Permission to speak freely, Danzo-sama." Naruto said._

_"Granted."_

_"May I know why is ROOT associating with the traitor-Orochimaru?" Naruto asked._

_"Sacrifices must be made, Naruto. Sometimes we must do unsavoury things to achieve."_

_He did not notice that Danzo had left out what he wanted to achieve._

_Naruto lifted his head, looking at Danzo with utter loyalty._

_Danzo nodded._

* * *

"Self-sacrifice..." Naruto muttered.

That word was beaten into all ROOT agents since they are recruited.

There are many more, but the main one was "In ROOT, you have no name. You have no feelings. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission."

Naruto supposed that it might just be his 'nindo' as he heard many jounin or chunin say that before. Mostly from nuke-nin.

Naruto immediately sat up straight when he heard his paper being rustled. Then he saw the instructor taking the paper, he sat back into his bench.

* * *

**Review please! Critics are nice but no flames!**

**Surprise surprise! Sakura is not called banshee, bitch or other derogatory terms. Why is finding non-Sakura-bashing fics with strong Naruto so damn hard?!**

**This chapter is to preserve whatever emotion Naruto have left and to tell the readers that while Naruto may appear emotionless/apathetic on the outside, he still have emotion. **

**About the Emptiness thing...well, something like that did happen to me. But I cannot control it. It does feel like you are merely a shell. It was like one moment I can say 'I love you' and the next moment I could actually say 'You mean nothing to me'. Seriously... I am actually basing this part of Naruto's personality on myself. Ehehe...on a side note. At first when I decide to make a Miser!Naruto it was after my friend said that Kakuzu and I might be related. **


	6. VI: Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Karkatsbabe: Oh...I forgot about that. Anyway, I will try to update more often then!**

**RINNESHARINGAN: Nope, sorry. Danzo won't be betraying him anytime soon. Because almost all the ROOT! Naruto fic I read end up in Naruto defecting ROOT so often that it gets annoying. Naruto would be loyal to the end, sorry if you don't like this.**

**Yinko: Who betray the village? Sasuke or Naruto? But I do not plan for any of them to defect.**

**Flareose - Knifepoint Entry: Such a long name...Thank you for the review (I think I have told you that before) and yes, I will be using the Uzumaki to let Naruto get his inheritance and stuffs like that. Hiruzen probably won't let him have all of it though.**

**Thanks to those that took time to leave a review, I really enjoy reading your reviews.**

* * *

"Team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced.

'Cha! True love concurs all!' Sakura thought excitedly when all other girls moaned and whined about it.

Naruto sighed softly, this is probably thanks to not coming to Academy. His attendance is horrible and his tests were literally barely passing. But other than that, he was glad that he could be spying on Uchiha Sasuke without looking too suspicious.

Now, to wait for Kakashi-san.

* * *

**With Hatake Kakashi and Sandaime Hokage**

**"**Hmm, so this is where he lives..." Kakashi said, feeling guilt gnawing at him.

"Yes, though I had expected more personal items instead of this..." Sandaime said, breathing out smoke.

"Perhaps, it is because of the constant break in." Kakashi said, looking at the cracked wall that had signs of repainting.

"Kakashi, I know I told you this quite often now. But the past is the past, you must learn to let go." Sandaime said.

Kakashi nodded, 'But it is hard. I can understand why but I just don't know how.' He thought.

"Maa...Sandaime-sama, excuse me. I must go see my team." Kakashi turned and immediately shunshined away.

The Sandaime sighed and exited using the door.

* * *

Naruto entertained himself by sharpening some of the blunt kunai he brought instead of the black ones he would use in assassination missions. Black kunai was given to both Tora and Tori as Tora was the one that ordered and dipped poison on them. Seriously, he loved those kunai since he had gotten it at the age of 8.

At 8 years old, his aim was far from the best so he would often miss the target. But with these poisoned kunai, even if he missed he could kill the target as long as it grazed him or her.

But he had to handle it with extreme care, both him and Tori had to go to the hospital more than several times in less than a month. But thanks to Kyuubi and advanced iryo-ninjutsu, they survived.

Naruto put the kunai into the kunai holster on his leg, Hatake Kakashi was known to be at least 2 hours late to every single function, but it has already been three hours. Something must have happened.

Glancing towards the direction where Naruto knew his team are, he widen his eyes-seeing that they were engaged in combat.

'Damn that Hatake...' Naruto thought. It seems that he has found out about Tora and Tori and they will possibly be captured.

Looking around the empty classroom, Naruto made sure that no one noticed him and immediately created a clone.

Changing into his ROOT uniform that is sealed in one of his scrolls, Naruto pulled a hood over his head. His red hair is too noticeable, and someone of Hatake's caliber would have noticed it immediately.

Covering his face with his mask, Naruto immediately used Shunshin* to get to his team.

He arrived just in time to intercept a Gokakyu no Jutsu* with his Suiton: Suijinheki*.

"Who are you." Kakashi glared at the newcomer.

A leopard mask covered his face, and only a strand of red hair was visible.

Naruto didn't reply to him, instead he unsheathed his tanto and held it in front of him.

"I suggest you to not attack my team." Naruto said, his voice muffled from the mask.

"What is Danzo getting from spying on that team?" Kakashi interrogated.

"I am under no one's orders to answer you question. Leave." Naruto said, and almost immediately a tremendous Killing Intent slammed down on Kakashi.

"Guh..."He glared at him, and the KI intensified.

Naruto could not fight Kakashi in a fair fight, but with his Killing Intent he could overwhelm him easily. Killing Intent is what he specialized in after all.

Glancing at his team, he noticed that they are still tense and in a battle position, he signalled for them to flee.

"Leave." Naruto repeated.

Glaring one last time at them, Kakashi went away.

"Injuries?" Naruto asked, turning to Tora and Tori.

"None."

"You should report this to Danzo-sama, now that the Hokage knew about the ROOT is still active." Naruto said.

"Hai!"

Naruto immediately switched position with his clone, and pulling odd his cloak and ROOT jacket.

The door opened just in time as he sealed his clothes.

"Yo!"

"You are late." Sakura stated.

"And my first impression of all of you is that, you are boring."

Naruto sighed.

* * *

"So...introductions. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi waved at them to start, "Blacky over there first."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I am going to make it reality. I am going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said, glaring at nothing in particular when he said that 'certain someone'.

Sakura gulped. Naruto frowned slightly, that would become a problem. His hatred for Itachi is so strong, if a nuke-nin were to offer him power he would not think before defecting the village.

"Okay...now Pinky." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"I am Haruno Sakura. I like...books and my...teammates. My hobbies are reading. My dream is ..." Sakura glanced at Sasuke before continuing, "My dislikes are Ino-Pig and bullies." Her eyes gained a fiery light at the mention of 'Ino-Pig' and 'bullies'

"Now, Rosy." Kakashi's lone eye crinkled at Naruto-whose face is completely blank.

Sakura bit the insides of her cheek at the nickname, even Sasuke's eyes gained an amused glint in it.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like money. I dislike annoying people. My hobbies are...none of your business. My dream is to...help a person that I respect very much to achieve his dream." Naruto ended.

"Well, my turn then. My name is Hatake Kakashi-you should know that. My likes are certain books. My dislikes are none of your business. My hobby is reading and my dream...hmm, maybe see three of you become strong and famous. If you pass my test, that's it." He smiled-or at least sounded like he is smiling.

"Test?" Surprisingly it was Sasuke that spoke up.

"Yes, not those Academy ones that you had already passed. This is a Genin test. To see if you are qualified to become a genin or not." He said cheerfully.

All genin held their breath-except Naruto but considering his ROOT training and position it is expected.

"This test is a survival test, so warn you...this test have a failure rate of 66% because put of 27 of the graduates only 9 would be chosen to become genin." Kakashi said seriously.

"What...?" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto thought, 'What is the meaning of this...Hatake Kakashi was quite skilled in deceiving enemies on battlefields. So it must have some kind of hidden meaning. But what is it?'

"Come to Training Ground 3 tomorrow morning. And an advise: You better don't eat or else you might just puke." He added with a cheerful wave and promptly disappeared In a Shunshin.

Before he went away, Naruto noted that his legs had a slight tremor, his hair was slightly singed at the edges and his his sleeves were cut and ripped. Naruto could smell the faint scent of a metallic scent-blood-with his advanced scent. He felt slightly proud of his team that they managed to injure the Hatake Kakashi.

He also took some sadistic pleasure at seeing the tremor. His skill in Killing Intent have rose quite a bit.

Now, to report to Danzo.

* * *

"Danzo-sama." Naruto kneeled on one knee, seeing the edge of Danzo's eye tighten.

Over time, Naruto was horrible at reading people. But due to Danzo's subtle body language he had to learn. Right now, Danzo is feeling anger or annoyance. As he always did when there was something to hinder the growth of ROOT-an organization the he created and took pride in despite not vocalizing it.

Show of strength and respect could let Danzo calm down. To let him know of the products of his work. To show him what he had trained all these year. To let him feel content, and possibly relaxed even for a moment.

But such tricks couldn't work forever and shouldn't be used daily.

"Hyo." Danzo said, his voice clipped and blank. But somehow Hyo could feel the underlying annoyance and slight anger at Hatake Kakashi.

Danzo nodded slightly-it is a small motion, barely noticed- and Hyo took it as a cue to report.

"Uchiha Sasuke is as the report said. Unemotional and an avenger. He seeks for someone of mutual standing with him-someone that is the last of a famous clan. He is an avenger, his goal is to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi and restore his clan." Naruto reported.

"What is about Hatake Kakashi's test." Danzo asked.

"According to Hatake, the test have a 66% failure rate as only 9 out of 27 Academy student could attain the official rank of a genin. He has told us to meet at Training Ground 3 approximately at 5.00 a.m tomorrow." Naruto said.

Danzo then turned around and focused his attention on the scrolls in front of him.

Naruto bowed before slipped out into the hallway, his front facing Danzo.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed when he stepped into his apartment is probably the lingering chakra from a jutsu. Swirling around-almost like a ghost or some kind of predator waiting to pounce on their prey.

Naruto frowned at the familiar yet foreign chakra. He have sensed this chakra before, but is not exposed to it often.

Concentrating slightly at the spot where the chakra is centred at. It is...silvery, cold and feels like pinpricks when he felt it brushing against his senses.

...Hatake Kakashi?

Why would he be in his apartment? Naruto immediately went to check his hidden compartments and hidden seals. No, nothing amiss. Nothing is displace-how could he doubt him, Kakashi is a jounin that is specialized in all fields of course he won't leave an evidence!

Naruto's brows furrowed, what if he found out about his connection? He still remember his blood-soaked shirt from a extermination mission several nights ago that is still in his bathroom. Kakashi better have not found it.

Naruto rushed to the bathroom and almost breathed out a sigh of relief when he found out that the shirt is still in the basin.

Ranking through his now mid-back length red hair Naruto decided that Kakashi will be trouble.

How he wished that he could just dispose off the annoyance and be done with it.

* * *

**0450 hrs**

When Naruto stepped into the training ground, the first thing he saw was a plain surrounded by lush forestation.

No living beings in sight.

Naruto raised a brow-which is a habit when something unexpected happen-and the corner of his lips twitched.

'Did the Academy not teach them that while being on the dot is good, arriving before the time given is better?' Naruto thought. That unofficial rule was literally beaten into every single ROOT agent.

Be there before the time given or no food, seriously. Naruto still remember the younger him gaping-slightly incredulous-at the odd rule. But it could not be helped, money and food were limited.

And because he was obviously the richest person in ROOT, second to Danzo he could buy things for him own. Tora and Tori's allowance also depended on him.

Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts-he has been doing that quite often lately, Naruto then jumped away into the forest, it is better to map an unfamiliar land.

* * *

**0500 hrs**

Walking into the training ground, Sasuke felt irritation at the lack of presence in the training ground.

Just as he was about to set his bag down and do some warm up, a rustle in the bush alerted him and he immediately turned around to see his red-headed teammate, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uchiha-san." Naruto nodded at him, coming out of the bush.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

"Ah, I was mapping the forest and setting some traps just in case. Do you wish to discuss the plan? Because if Kakashi-san were to give us a survival exercise, he would most likely be the person we are going against as jounin never let any other jounin interfere with their test." Naruto said.

"...Fine." Sasuke said, moving towards the red haired boy.

"Ano...can I join?" A timid voice asked.

Both boys turned around to see their last teammate, Haruno Sakura.

"Yes. From what I heard, you are academically wise so could you would be a great help." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and scurried over, blushing slightly when Sasuke glanced at her in respect-no matter how small.

* * *

**0658 hrs**

When Kakashi entered the training ground, he must say that he is quite shocked.

He expected them to shout, or scream at him like the genin the Sandaime forced on him but instead they were staring at him quietly instead.

"Well, I expected more of a fuss though. Maybe you could be the first team that I pass." His eye crinkled at them.

Seeing no reaction, he sweatdropped and pull out a alarm clock-which earned an incredulous look from all three genin-and placed it on a tree stump.

Pulling out two bells from his pouch, he said "Your objective is to get this bells from be before the time limit."

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, that is because only two of you could pass and one of you will fail will be tied to the stump while we would eat in front of you," Cue stomach growling and several annoyed glares/stares, "and be sent back to the Academy." The atmosphere became grim all of a sudden. Inwardly, Kakashi smirked. Of course, with this they would be manipulated to fight against each other.

They would not want all their efforts to become genin become useless.

"And your time starts...now!" Kakashi said.

Almost immediately the three genin jumped away to their respective hidden place.

'They have the basic alright...'Kakashi thought as he spotted Sakura under a bush, Sasuke hidden behind a thick tree trunk and Naruto...on a tree, hidden by leaves and the shadow.

'Interesting this is that they are all in the same area, maybe this team might be different.' Kakashi thought.

* * *

**At another place at the same time**

"I am sorry to bother you but, Hokage-sama why...?" Iruka looked distressed, of course he is.

The rumours of Hatake Kakashi weren't wrong after all, even if they were rumours would always contain even a small hint of truth in it.

"This generation of Team 7 has quite a lot of potential after all...Iruka, answer me. What rank is Hatake Kakashi?" Sandaime asked across Iruka.

"Jounin...and A-bordering S rank." Iruka bit his lip.

"Surely an S rank sensei could breed strong students, can't he not? Now, do you notice what Team 7 might remind you of?" Sandaime asked once again.

"...The Sannin, your students." Iruka said hesitantly.

"Yes. In a way, Haruno is similar to Tsunade. Uchiha is similar to Jiraiya," Iruka let his mind wander slightly and pictured Sasuke dressed up as Jiraiya before snapping into attention, "And Naruto is similar to Orochimaru-or rather their expertise is. From reports, Haruno should have quite an amazing chakra for her age. Uchiha specialize in both taijutsu and Katon, and possibly with his Sharingan he could become the next seals master. And Naruto is-rather obviously-a chakra powerhouse. Ninjutsu will be his expertise, and judging by the tanto he carried around with him...it is possible that he had taken an interest in kenjutsu."

'It is all to similar...' Iruka thought, slightly fearful now. He always knew that each of his students of this generation-especially those clan children and surprisingly a civilian child-were full of potential, just waiting to be explored but he never expected it to be like this...

"B-but rumours said that Hatake..." Iruka started.

"Yes, he has never passed a team before. But who knows, they might just pass. Remember Iruka, they are not your students anymore."

"Hai, Hokage-sama..."

* * *

**Shunshin-Body Flicker Technique**

**Gokakyu no Jutsu-Great Fireball Technique**

**Suiton: Suijinheki-Water Release: Water Formation Wall**

**Reviews please! Critiques are nice but no flames.**


	7. VII: Team 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Karkatsbabe: Haha. And no, I will not be letting Naruto use clones. To the public (at least to the Sandaime and Kakashi) Naruto does not know the Shadow Clone, and the normal clone is too easily destroyed and not 'real' enough so yeah. Besides if he were to use it, the above two will suspect of him having some sort of instructor and you know...busted?**

**Guest: It is only the identity of Naruto's parents were kept a secret. But about the Uzumaki clan, it should be at least public knowledge because I think that if Konoha destroyed all information regarding the clan it will give them a bad impression-as if they are not at all grateful enough for all the Uzumaki gave them to let the name of the great clan live on. At least that's what I thought. But Sakura does not know about the identity of the jinchuuriki.**

**Thanks to lazyguy90 who left a review, and also to Katkatsbabe and (unknown) guest as well.**

* * *

It all happened in an instant. Hundreds of senbon shot a Kakashi, back front, and side. It almost seemed that he had no escape but with a simple Kawarimi, a log was in his place-looking like some sort of porcupine.

Just when he thought that he is out of their range, Sasuke appeared in front of him and engaged in a taijutsu match.

"Maa...you need to do better than that if you want to touch the bell." Kakashi commented nonchalantly, but he must say that he-as a simple genin-is good, a potential taijutsu master then.

Sasuke-upon hearing the comment-almost flew into a rage at the implication that he is _weak _compared to him, despite knowing that it is quite obvious. But he calmed himself down, enough to follow the plan of pushing Kakashi into the trap.

He jumped away when Kakashi's foot was about to collide with his chest, and immediately formed the handsigns of Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Breathing in a large amount of air, till the point that his lungs expanded, he held it there for a second and blew out a large fireball-bigger than the usual size-to a slightly shocked Kakashi.

'Who knew a genin could do a C rank jutsu...' Kakashi thought, countering the large fireball with his Suiton.

The smoke temporarily blinded his eyesight before he heard the tell-tale sizzling sound of explosion tags. Jumping away from that area in alarm, he landed 5 meters away just in time for the large explosion to swallow the area. Birds cried as they flew away from their habitat.

"I underestimated them..." He muttered, and narrowly avoided losing an arm to a guan dao thanks to his instinct honed to avoid surprise attacks.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He muttered, looking at the red-headed boy. He still remember the baby that has bright _yellow _hair, _not _this blood red that he now see.

"Hatake-san." Naruto nodded slightly before disappearing and reappearing in front of Kakashi-who raised a kunai to block the large balde. "Too big for a shinobi don't you think so?" He asked.

Naruto did not say anything as he twisted the guan dao and aimed the tip of the blade at Kakashi's hip, where two golden bells were tied there. Before he could touch it, a hand had gripped the guan dao-preventing him from moving.

"Ah ah...you have to pass the test first." Kakashi crinkled his eye, which Naruto responded, "I had assumed that the test is to simply take the bell from you."

"Yes, but think of this as a...sub-test of sorts." It was what Naruto heard before pain exploded in his stomach, also sending him flying some distance away from Kakashi. The said person started to twirl the guan dao in one hand. 'What an interesting choice for a weapon though. But his grip is quite lacking. And this weapon is not exactly suited for close-range fighting...'

Suddenly, the guan dao vanished from his hand, and yet another Naruto appeared behind him, holding the guan dao at his neck. He then noticed that the previous Naruto was actually Sasuke's henge.

"Great work, now where is your last teammate?" Kakashi inquired despite not having the need to in a carefree tone-as if there isn't a blade pointed as his neck, ready to behead him.

"That is for you to find out." Naruto said in his ear, just at the moment the 'air' beside Kakashi wavered and Sakura appeared-holding the bells with a smug smirk and the bell that was tied at his belt disappeared.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The alarm clock rang loudly throughout the clearing and the genin relaxed slightly and jumped down from the top of the trees and into the clearing, leaving Kakashi alone.

"Hmm...this might just be the first time I pass a team." He thought, slightly amused yet annoyed.

* * *

"You all pass!" He said cheerfully. Getting quite little amount of reaction from his genin, as Sakura cheered to herself, Sasuke smirked and lastly with Naruto sporting a small smile on his face.

"Now...I have to hand my report to Sandaime-sama and you three will meet me at Ichiraku at 6." With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The new Team 7 shrugged at each other and went on their seperate way, either to clean themselves or telling her family the good news.

* * *

"Team 7 passed!" Kakashi appeared just in time when the Hokage called out 'Team 7'.

...The office went completely silent as soon as he finished the sentence before the Sandaime laughed a little, shaking his head at the clear amusement in Kakashi's eye.

"Team 8!"

"Team 8 passed."

"Team 10."

* * *

An unnatural smile graced Naruto' lips, for some reason he felt quite content to have someone to depend on to. This mission might not be too bad...He thought.

But, if one of them were to betray Konoha...he will not hesitate to cut them down.

With that one last thought, he went our of the shower, and dressed up swiftly and in less than a minute he was out of the door.

Time to get to Ichiraku.

...with his...second team.

"Naruto-san!"

"Hn."

"Maa...we are all on time aren't we?"

"Indeed...Hatake-sensei."

"Call me Kakashi-sensei, Hatake makes me feel old."

"Sensei...how old are you?"

"...Hmm, I wonder.

"Must be quite old then."

"Don't say that Sasuke, I am quite young still."

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought you were nearing 30?"

"I am still 28!"

* * *

**Review please! Critiques are nice but no flames.**

**I really like the last part of this story, it got some kind of warm feeling to it...in my opinion. I really wanted Naruto to have some kind of a bond with the rest of Team 7 that is like 'I think I like them but I will not hesitate to eliminate them if necessary' type of thing.**


	8. VIII: Spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Danzo had ordered Naruto to do patrol around the village, with his team. Naruto did not know what had made Danzo so alert but all the answer he got was, 'There are rumours that a spy was sneaking around.'

But it does not matter, does it. He will rat out that spy for Danzo, and in extension for Konoha, even if it costs his life.

They had been patrolling for days, like a routine. Naruto would come back from whatever D rank mission, and they would train, have a meal before getting into their uniform to report to Danzo. Then they would go patrolling.

It has been ten days since they started patrolling around here. The spy is good, Naruto must admit, not mentioning that he is not their main objective.

Naruto sincerely hoped that they find the spy soon. For this type of 'patrolling' was like no other. They had to remain undetected from the Konoha ANBU unit, avoid the said people's path and search for the spy at the same time.

And he saw that even his teammates, Team 7 not his ROOT team, were getting agitated at the pathetic excuse of a mission they had to go on every day. He could see that the Hatake is also plotting for another-most likely a C rank-mission for the team soon.

Naruto estimated for the sixth month-they were genin for five months already- they-or just Sasuke and Sakura-were most likely to demand a higher ranked mission.

"Hyo-taichou, an unknown source of chakra is approaching in 9 seconds."

'Not enough time to set up traps' Naruto thought, "Hide, observe him for now."

Tora and Tori nodded and disappeared into the forest, Naruto, or Hyo turned and jumped into a high branch just in time for another man to take his place.

'Mizuki, an Academy instructor with no known clan name, no notable techniques.' when Naruto looked at what the chunin-now traitor-was carrying on his back he immediately took out a kunai, 'Crime: Theft of Forbidden Scroll'

Naruto signalled for his team to follow the traitor.

* * *

Naruto pushed some chakra to his ears to listen to the hushed conversation.

"...scroll...power...him..."

"Orochimaru-sama...reward..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, Orochimaru. If the Forbidden Scroll were to end up in the hands of a traitor, not to mention someone of his caliber...

* * *

"Yakushi Kabuto, Mizuki." Naruto jumped down from the branch, the said people's attention immediately snapped to him.

"Crime: Treason." Naruto whispered, seemingly disappearing and then appearing in front of them in an instant.

Moving his tanto in a downward arc, Kabuto and Mizuki jumped away just in time the tanto was about to behead them.

"Sentence: Death." Just in time, Tora and Tori appeared behind them, while bringing their tanto down.

Tori's tanto was already halfway through Mizuki's neck when he realized it. A gurgle, and Mizuki was down.

"Kukuku...who knew that chunin would be so easily killed." Kabuto chuckled.

"He would have made a fine guinea pig though, what a shame for you to kill him," He looked remorseful, but one could see it in his eyes. He is amused, but annoyed, most likely because of his 'fine guinea pig' being killed.

"It is a shame indeed." Naruto said, though not having any meaning to it.

"So Naruto-kun, what would you do with me, hmm?" Kabuto smiled.

"To kill you." Naruto said, glancing at Tora and Tori who are just behind him. He signalled to them, they hesitated for a while before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Why do you call them to retreat? You know you can't defeat me on your own." Kabuto said.

"I can't." Naruto said blankly.

"So why...do you really think that I could not sense them?" Kabuto smirked maliciously.

"I know you could sense them. Or do you...?" Naruto said, tilting his head.

In that moment, nearing a hundred shadow clones and normal clones appeared, surrounding the two.

"You know...I was the one that trained them. Forced them to expand their chakra pathways and..." The clones jumped down, filling the clearing.

"You know simple clones like this couldn't stop me." Kabuto laughed, forced to back step.

"I am the one that taught them." The final words left Naruto's mouth, and the Shadow Clones all exploded.

'Bunshin Daibakuha?!' Kabuto thought, preparing for a shunshin.

Sadly, it was too late.

Naruto muttered something, as the clearing emerged in flames.

* * *

"o...taichou...Hyo..." Someone was calling his name.

He is lying...on a bed..? His bed, his room, but there is someone else there.

Two chakra signature...

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his body reacted on instinct, pinning the person that is closest to him to the wall.

He breathed harshly, "W-who..." He gritted out. His vision was blinded.

"Hyo-taichou! C-calm down. It's me...Tori." A familiar voice, "T-tori...? Naruto breathed out, immediately putting the kunai away.

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked, calming down. Then he felt for his team's chakra, it is the same. No changes, not imposters.

"After the explosion, we retrieved you. B-but you are wounded badly and had severe burn wounds. Your eyes were burnt slightly. So we retreated to HQ to treat your wounds. A-and then you went into a coma, for 3 days!" Tori almost screamed. Naruto's lips quirked up in an imitation of a smile. Tori is always so...happy.

"Ah, taichou smiled! Yes, Tora, that's 10 points for me~" At that Naruto's smile disappeared as if it were never there.

"You are betting on me...?" Naruto asked.

"Taichou, it is only Tori doing. I had never agreed to such thing." Tora spoke up. "Taichou, you need to rest. The wounds are extremely severe, you have just escaped death."

"I know. The Kyuubi's chakra is already healing it. I can feel it." Naruto's hand touched his stomach, where the previously burnt, bloody and scarred skin is sizzling into an angry red instead.

'Give me the bandages. Tora, tell me, what happened after the scene." Naruto asked, taking the bandages from an outstretched hand.

"As expected, the Hokage's ANBU unit arrived at the scene immediately. We were able to get Mizuki's body before we flee the scene." Tora reported, aiding Naruto in bandaging his midsection.

Naruto hissed slightly when Tora accidentally touched a particular deep scar. "Oh, a branch had pierced through it. Taichou, excuse me but please do not try this life-threatening plan again." Tora tightened the bandages, making Naruto wince slightly.

"What about the report." Naruto asked.

"We had already prepared it. All it left was for Taichou to hand it over to Danzo-sama."

Naruto nodded, and stood up.

"Ano...taichou!" Tori called out, "Should we go with you?"

"No...I will handle this myself. You guys should just recuperate for now. "Naruto said softly, slipping out of the room.

* * *

"Danzo-sama." Naruto couldn't see a thing, but he could feel it, that _frustration _that pooled around the office, the cold killing intent.

Naruto shakily placed the report on the desk, and retraced his steps so he was facing Danzo.

"You have disappointed me, Naruto." Naruto bit his tongue to stop any noise from coming out. This is fear, that cold feeling that seeped into his spine, making him sweat.

"D-danzo-sama."Naruto stuttered, his eyes were wide under the bandages, his heartbeat was erratic.

"I trained you, taught you and guide you to be the perfect weapon. What was this mission, your so-called plan about, Naruto? You had abandoned all stealth, such a stupid decision, to point Hiruzen's attention to us." Danzo said, his expression not changing in the slightest.

"I apologize!" Naruto knelt down, with his forehead touching the ground.

Minutes passed like hours to Naruto, before an object landed in front of him.

"Complete this mission with success. Do not fail me ever again." Danzo's voice cut through Naruto's raging thoughts.

"H-hai Danzo-sama." Naruto quickly exited the office, taking the scroll with him.

Running through the hall, Naruto felt his legs crumbled under him as he is forced to lean on a wall.

His hand rose to his chest, feeling the loud heartbeat.

"He is a demon..."

* * *

**Reviews please! And critiques too! Lately it seemed that I have been stripped off ideas for this fic/ having an author block, then I noticed that Mizuki was forgotten so I decided to add him in.**

**And Kabuto is not dead I don't think it is surprising. He had already escaped the moment he saw the clones. To those that think this is stupid/unreasonable etc, just go along with it please.**

**The explosion might be unneeded but I just wanted to put it there for some unknown reason. Maybe I should change it after all…but I don't know how to. **

**Should I give Naruto a summon later on? What do you guys think? PM me or review any ideas you have on it. Just no clichés please, I will try my best to avoid them too.**


End file.
